


Snap Shots in Time

by RiseRaptureRise



Series: The Plague of Rapture [4]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), Bioshock Burial at Sea, Burial at Sea - Fandom, bioshock dlc
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseRaptureRise/pseuds/RiseRaptureRise
Summary: The forgotten moments of Rapture...
Series: The Plague of Rapture [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670662
Kudos: 7





	1. Someone to watch

Well that had certainly been a thrilling series of events. An unexpected slice of entertainment all things considered. He couldn’t say he’d been exactly thrilled with the idea of bidding for buildings, especially when he already believed he deserved the whole of Fort Frolic, but then things had gotten interesting.   
  
_Frank Fontaine,_ Cohen mulled the name over in his head as he followed Steinman, struggling to keep up with the good doctors long strides. Steinman was a foot taller than Cohen and that extra foot certainly added to the speed and distance he could cover.   
  
Fontaine had sent a stir through the crowd when he’d made his presence known, even more so when he outbid Ryan on a few of those buildings. He was certainly making a name for himself and getting a lot of attention. Only time would tell if that would be good attention or bad attention. For now it was all just friendly competition, but Sander had been doing this long enough to know that sharks had the prettiest of smiles.   
  
“Well that Fontaine fellow caused quite the stir, didn’t he?” He spoke up, gesturing with his arms as he struggled to keep up with Steinman, the good doctor’s long coat fluttering behind him. It was a winter coat, maybe too warm for most parts of Rapture, but when walking through a few of the corridors it came in handy.   
  
Steinman grunted in reply, dodging a couple of people and Cohen doing the same, skipping along to keep up with his long legged friend.  
  
“What I mean to say is, my dear Steinman, the look on Andrew’s face when Fontaine outbid him!” He grinned at him widely, clapping his hands. “Priceless! Oh yes, I’m all for Andrew of course, I’m a big supporter, but that Fontaine…” he nodded his head and wagged his finger at Steinman in a ‘you know’ gesture. “He’s not so bad either. Knows how to create a stir in the audience! I can appreciate that in a man. He has an artistic flair!”   
  
Steinman finally paused in his walking to look down at Cohen and he rose an eyebrow at him. “Do I need to collar you again?”   
  
“Heavens know,” Sander shook his head. “No, no, a man can look can’t he?” He winked. “No harm in looking.”  
  
“Yes… quite,” Steinman looked out of the window they’d stopped by, the neon lights casting a warm pink glow across his face. “He did make a splash didn’t he? Rather unnerved Ryan, I feel.”  
  
“Oh no, no, no! Andrew loves a bit of competition,” Cohen grinned at him. “I believe our dear Mister Fontaine is going to provide that…,” he spread his arms out in front of himself, the grin only curling up his cheeks. “A, ah, watch this space sort of moment.”  
  
“Hm,” his companion hummed in acknowledgement. “It’s going to be interesting to watch, though… there’s something… different about Fontaine…”   
  
“You mean how he carries himself like that of an actor?” Cohen suddenly said, a glint flashing in his eye. “Yes, I noticed that. I do have a _keen eye for talent_ , as you know, I spotted that air about him the moment I saw him and the dramatics!” Steinman dodged Cohen’s flailing arm. “Oh my, waiting at the very last minute to interrupt the auctioneer! ‘Going once, going twice-!” He suddenly clapped his hands. “ _Boom!_ Fontaine steps onto the floor and completely sweeps it out from under Andrew’s feet! I’ve never seen him so put out before in my life.”   
  
Steinman had obviously gotten bored of looking out of the window and had now continued to walk again. He hadn’t bought any buildings, he’d only gone because Cohen had dragged him a long and maybe he’d been a little bit curious to see who would win what. Also keep an eye on any competing practices. Ryan was right about one thing, keeping your eye on the competition was never a bad thing and by the looks of things Ryan himself was going to have to watch his back.   
  
“Do you know, I think it’s going to be rather enjoyable to watch those two squabble.”   
  
“I didn’t know, but I had a feeling you’d say something like that.”  
  
“My good friend, you know I can’t help myself. An artist such as myself, I love the drama!”   
  
“Drama?” Steinman snorted. “Hardly drama, Sander, it’s more like gossip. Cheap gossip too, I have better things to occupy my time.”  
  
“Better things?” Sander rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Yes, yes, if you can call drawing and sculpting the same boring shapes over and over ‘ _better things_ ’ then yes, my dear Steinman, you have certainly got _better things_ to do with your time.”   
  
“It’s not my fault people only want the same _tired_ shapes,” Steinman snapped. “ _You_ get the free will to create. I have to do what the customer wants and what the customer wants-.”  
  
“Is always the same, boring, mundane things…” Cohen sighed. “People lack imagination…”  
  
“It pays the bills.”  
  
“ _That_ is the sign of someone who is falling out of love with their work,” he shook his head. “You mustn’t do that! You must focus and hone your craft until you come up with the perfect… sculptured… masterpiece.. why are you looking at me like…?”  
  
Steinman blinked a moment, shaking his head and seeming to come back to himself. “Nothing.. nothing.. thinking. Lost in thought.”   
  
Ah yes, there it was the excuse. The oh so wonderful excuse that Steinman played every time he was caught looking at someone in a disturbing manner. Almost like he was looking through you and not at him. As if he was looking at what you could become if only he was allowed to play with his scalpel and not have to follow the rules that had been given out.   
  
Oh yes, Cohen couldn’t wait to see what would happen if Steinman was ever freed from the shackles of societal pressures and expectations. The works of art he’d knew the good doctor would create, he only needed someone to say go ahead. He suppose, Rapture was the perfect place for that.   
  
So it would seem that it wasn’t just Fontaine who would be one to watch…   
  
Cohen smiled, folding his hands behind his back and falling back into step with Steinman. He expected great things from him.. new and exciting things and Cohen could say with the utmost confidence, that he was going to enjoy every second of it.


	2. 'Tis the season and all that bull

Em slammed her latest shot down on the bar top, glaring at the reflective surface on the opposite her, the bottles neatly lined up along their shelves, all resting in front of her reflection. It didn’t look like her, not the makeup or the nice dress. Kelly had insisted. Kelly always insisted on Em trying to get a date for Christmas and this time Em had actually made an effort…. But dear god he was so _boring_.   
  
She beckoned the bar keep over, tapping at her empty glass and not looking at him as he poured the amber liquid into her shot glass. She really should just ask him to leave the bottle. She was planning on finishing it.   
  
Honestly she couldn’t believe that she’d managed to get a date in the first place, but he was so mind numbingly boring it almost hurt. There was no personality. He barely made any sort of conversation and just agreed with her on everything! So boring. Such a waste of her time. He’d wanted her to come with him, but she’d declined, lied about work and then found herself here. Needing a drink.

She picked up the shot glass and stared at the liquid inside almost scrutinising it.   
  
Scratch that, she didn’t need _a_ drink, she needed _several_ and at least an hour back of her life. She wasn’t going to get that hour back, however, so she settled with just drinking and drinking and drinking. She could barely feel the buzz.   
  
“Somethin’ on the rocks and make it snappy, okay mook?”   
  
She knew _that_ voice. Oh dear god could this night get any worse?   
  
Carefully, Em glanced up at the reflective surface again, eyes drifting to the man standing next to her who for the moment hadn’t noticed her. Thank god.   
  
Frank Fontaine. Could she not go anywhere without him showing up or his name get dropped in mid conversation? Apparently not.   
  
He looked a little disheveled, not all clean cut, suit smooth and immaculate as she’d seen. He looked put out and in a highly disagreeable mood. Was it just her or was his left cheek a little redder than the other? Oh, don’t tell her he had a date that had gone wrong? She wished she’d seen the slap, but she was sorely not wanting to see the aftermath…   
  
Fontaine was difficult to deal with at the best of times, she didn’t want to know what he was like after a failed date.   
  
Because the world hated her or she just had a huge amount of bad luck, his eyes met hers in the reflective wall. They dismissed her at first before doing a double take and staring at her. Recognition flickered in his eyes and just as soon as it had… the smirk she loathed began to curl up his face.   
  
“I won’t tell anyone if you won’t,” she said before he could get a comment in.   
  
He rose an eyebrow in the reflection and took the seat next to her. “Not sure what you mean, doll?”  
  
“Do not call me that.”   
  
“We ain’t in office hours now, contract don’t apply here.”  
  
“Don’t you have someone else you can bother? Reggie or Limey?” She rose her own eyebrow back at him challengingly. “Or do you not want them to know your date went wrong?”   
  
A scowl briefly flickered across his face, but all too soon it was gone and replaced with the carefree, easy going, lie of a smirk. “Don’t know what you mean.”   
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah,” his own shot glass was placed next to him and he carefully took it, still keeping eye contact with her in the reflection. “Who says I had a date?”  
  
“The red tinge of your cheek does.”   
  
He absentmindedly rubbed at his jaw, finally not looking at her and shrugged. “She was borin’ anyway. Nice body but man that voice,” he barely repressed a shudder. “Like nails on a chalkboard…” Em winced a little in sympathy before covering it up with a scowl. “Honestly, surprised I lasted as long as I did.”  
  
“Shouldn’t that be your date’s line?”   
  
He met her gaze once more and smiled sarcastically at her. “You’re funny. Should go in to comedy, talent’s wasted in that jumpsuit… speaking of…”   
  
Em’s hackles went up as he shamelessly let his eyes trail up and down her form, lingering a little at her chest for far too long for her liking, before meeting her eyes again. The deep brown that always seemed so cold was now tinged with amusement and alcohol and the smirk returned.   
  
“You should come to work dressed like that.”  
  
“Then I wouldn’t be able to do my job.”   
  
“I don’t know…” he tilted his head in thought, picking up his glass and raising it to his lips. “Bad work for a view like that? That’s a fair compensation…”  
  
“Do not make me ram this glass down your throat, I’ll never get the blood out of this dress.”   
  
Fontaine chuckled and downed his own shot, finally turning to look at her properly and not in a reflection. He absentmindedly called the bar keep over again for a refill before taking in her appearance once more, this time with a far more critical gaze. He was judging, reading, calculating and working out what had happened for her to be dressed like this. He was always reading people, never really stopped. Like he was always looking for a possible weakness he could exploit. It unnerved her how successful he was at finding what he was looking for and he did not disappoint this time either.   
  
“I ain’t the only one that had a bad date though am I?”  
  
“Hm.”   
  
“What’s the matter? He too handsy for you?”   
  
She snorted. “Like he’d have the confidence to do that…”  
  
“Ah, so he was boring?” He grinned. “Not surprising, you do spend your days with me,” he gestured to himself and grinned at her.   
  
Em rolled her eyes. “I think you mean I suffer my days with you or… tolerate my days with you.”  
  
“No need to be so rude, doll-.”  
  
“Do _not_ call me _that_.”   
  
“It’s Christmas after all.”  
  
“Does that word mean anything to you?”   
  
“Sure it does,” he grinned. “It means bonuses, some treats and little bit of Christmas honey if ya catch my drift,” he winked at her and she stared back at him entirely unimpressed. “Except for tonight apparently.” “I still got my bonuses and treats,” he argued. “Poor schmucks that buy the crap I sell at the department store…” he trailed off and grinned. “All goes into my pocket.”   
  
“Ah, so that’s where my Christmas bonus went…” she mused, turning away from him and they fell into some what comfortable silence.   
  
She grimaced at the idea. Her? Comfortable with Fontaine? Ughh… she prayed that never happen, but at the moment his company wasn’t… so bad. It at least gave her someone to chew out and project her annoyance onto. It rolled off him like water did off a ducks back. He didn’t care what she said to him, in fact he often encouraged her annoyance since he found it funny. Wasn’t he just a charming little sod?   
  
“Surprised, _Ryan_ ,” he spat the name out and she rose an eyebrow but didn’t interrupt. “Even lets folks celebrate Christmas.. since he hates it. You know Ryan, all things religious he despises.”   
  
“Do you hate it?”   
  
Frank laughed. “No. I find it hilarious! The greatest con that’s ever been invented!” He flashed her grin. “Sinclair would say it was the original con.”  
  
“Of course he would,” she sighed. “Guys like you really take the fun out of things, you know that?”  
  
“Oh come on!” He gestured with his hand. “How many people do you know celebrate Christmas for the religious side? Answer, no one. People just want presents and excuse ta’ get drunk and stuff their faces and their wallets.”   
  
“Maybe in America,” Em countered with a scowl. “It’s different in Norway.”   
  
He scoffed and dismissed her claims with a shake of his head. “Yeah right.”   
  
Em rolled her eyes but decided to pay attention back to her drink and ignore him. She wasn’t too sure why she hadn’t done that earlier, maybe she’d been feeling generous? Maybe it was nice to not be drinking alone while she was fully aware that Rapture was filled with happy couples enjoying their Christmas together? And her? Oh, she was stuck celebrating it with her employer that she couldn’t stand.. how fitting. A perfect end to her day. A very merry fucking Christmas indeed.   
  
He didn’t say anything and she was grateful. She didn’t want to have any more awkward conversations. He definitely didn’t want him to ask anymore questions about her failed date. She supposed it was a mutual agreement they’d somehow made since she wasn’t asking him and his own failed date either. Even if she wanted to. Even if she wished she’d been there to see the slap and his initial reaction, not to mention what lead to such a reaction. She was loathed to admit it, even in the privacy of her own head, but when Fontaine tried… really tried.. he could be remarkably charming. She supposed that was how he lured the so called ‘suckers’ in.   
  
She sort of enjoyed watching him work, especially against people she didn’t like. It was entertaining to watch him spin a little tale that suited the person’s needs and then rip everything away from them, leaving them broke. Serves them right. Big, posh, arrogant, bastards that owned you. She worked for two of them, but they at least paid her and Fontaine knew better than to try his tricks on her… for the moment at least. Then again, he’d already played her a few times, but she’d equally played him, it was a mutual manipulation and as long as she didn’t broadcast it… she was safe. Wouldn’t end up face down in an icy dock in Neptune’s Bounty. She hoped.   
  
“You miss it?”   
  
Em blinked back to her current predicament and turned to find Fontaine looking at her.. oddly seriously.   
  
...How much had he had to drink…?   
  
“Miss what?”  
  
“All the swooning fella’s you just attract,” he rolled his eyes. “The surface. What do you think? What’s the only thing you could miss in this wet pile of-.”  
  
“Do you miss it?” She countered.   
  
Frank narrowed his eyes. “I asked first.”   
  
“What are we? Children?”  
  
“Not me, personally, but you’ve met some of these high tops,” he tapped his temple whistled as if to say ‘cuckoo’ “So?”   
  
Em sighed and looked down at her empty glass. She didn’t remember downing the shot but she fully believed she had.  
  
“Sometimes. I miss the snow…” she mused. “Even New York had snow… but this place…”  
  
“I mean, it’s cold enough in this sardine can ta have snow,” Fontaine mused. “Ryan don’t give a damn how cold we all are so long as he’s nice and snug.”  
  
“I don’t think he leaves Hephaestus to be honest with you.”  
  
“Not unless he wants to go and fuck that Jasmine Jolene…” she glared at him but he shrugged. “So I’ve heard… say! Ya think he makes her dress up in some weird outfits? I can see him doing that.”  
  
“I try not to think about it and how much have you had to drink?”   
  
Frank grimaced a little. “Not enough.”   
  
“Was she really that bad?”  
  
“You really want me to answer that?” He rose an eyebrow.   
  
No, she suppose she didn’t.  
  
“You didn’t answer my first question. Do you miss the surface?”   
  
“Ain’t no place like home, kid.”   
  
“So… yes?”   
  
His lips twitched up a moment before he paid his tab and she found herself also doing the same. The barman looked grateful. He probably wanted to close up shop and go home. He probably had a nice wife and couple of kids to go back to… maybe.   
  
Fontaine moved to help her slip her coat back on, but she pushed his hands away. She did not want his help, nor did she care for his politeness. It was an act and they both knew it. He was only putting it on while they were in public to keep up the image of a respectable member of Rapture’s elite, even though she was damn sure she’d never seen Ryan help Diane once.   
  
He stood to the side as she put her coat on, hands in his pockets, she noted that he seemed to be waiting for her. How odd. She hoped he didn’t think that because they’d shared a bit of a drink and had a somewhat pleasant conversation that he was going to get anything from her. He’d be sorely disappointed if that was the case.   
  
As they both moved to leave, Frank opened the door for her making Em roll her eyes.   
  
“Drop the act. We both know what you’re really like.”  
  
“Eh, maybe I’m just in a good mood.”  
  
“Now that would be a Christmas miracle.”  
  
“Ya’ hilarious, doll.”  
  
“So you’ve said,” she scowled at him. “And don’t-.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he rolled his eyes, pulling a cigaret out of his coat pocket. “Ya’ too precious about that ya’ know? It’s a term of endearment.”  
  
“As far as I’m concerned it’s not.”  
  
“You need to lighten up,” he said, lighting his cigarette as he said it, before stuffing his custom lighter into his pocket. “Ninety percent of the time ya’ a stuck up pain in the ass that I gotta put up with.”   
  
Em scoffed, rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. “Are you sure it’s me you’re talking about there and not yourself?”   
  
“Ouch,” he placed a hand to his chest. “You know just where to kick a man when he’s down.”  
  
“Yes,” she crossed her arms. “I do.”   
  
Frank paused in taking the cigaret out of his mouth to stare at her a moment, before he finally gave way to a smirk and laughed shaking his head. In all honesty Emilie found she should probably be concerned that he found her as amusing as he did. It would only lead to trouble. Men like him only ever lead to trouble, but at the moment he paid well so… she couldn’t really complain.   
  
Still, the fact that he hadn’t blown up at her yet made her.. uneasy. Was he after something? She hoped not.   
  
“What are you up to, Frank?” She asked.  
  
“It’s still Mister Fontaine to you,” he gave her pointed look. “We ain’t there yet.”   
  
“It’s outside office hours,” she replied. “I thought contracts didn’t apply?”   
  
“Yeah? You really wanna get pally with me?”   
  
No she supposed she didn’t.   
  
Em checked her watch and grimaced. It was still.. early. Well, what Kelly would class as early and she was loathed to go home and have Kelly yap at her about messing up another date. Technically she didn’t, she just didn’t find the guy all that interesting. Maybe she could extend her journey home through Arcadia? She heard that that the Winery in the Farmer’s Market was having a sale, that might make Kelly forget the whole date fiasco. Who was she kidding, it would only postpone it, but still better than nothing. She might be able to come up with a reasonable argument or one that Kelly was going to consider reasonable. If she said she found him boring, Kelly would probably argue something like ‘oh honey, it’s not about their personality, it’s about what they’re packing’ and Em found herself grimacing at the thought.   
  
“He was pompous jerk with an annoying voice and he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer so ya’ lamped him one.”   
  
She blinked, turning to Frank who was already walking off after saying his little piece.   
  
“What?”   
  
He shrugged. “Just an idea for an excuse yous could use.”  
  
“How’d you know I was thinking up an excuse?”   
  
Frank smiled. “Might wanna work on ya’ poker face, Ms Em, you ain’t that great. Could see it clear across ya’ face.”  
  
“And you’re helping me because…?”   
  
He shrugged once more. “Consider it a gift. Tis the season and all that bullshit.”  
  
“Right…” she blinked, trying desperately to fight the smile from crawling up her face. “God jul, Frank.”   
  
He rose a questioning eyebrow and she rolled her eyes almost fondly.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Frank, _god jul_ ,” she pulled her coat around herself. “Oh og godt nytt år.”  
  
“And a happy new year?”  
  
“Hey, you’re learning,” she winked at him. “At this rate you’ll be able to read a children’s book.”   
  
Fontaine rolled his eyes in exasperation, but the smile didn’t leave his face. “Merry Christmas, doll.”   
  
“I thought I told you-!”   
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> A group of one shots. These tie into my series and my OCs will also be features in this series too.


End file.
